This invention relates to a racing game machine provided with a model course with varying track levels on which miniature racing cars, horses or the like are raced in competition as in an actual automobile race or horse race.
A conventional arrangement for racing game comprises a model resembling the structure of a horse racing track or automobile racing track on which a plurality of racing objects imitating racehorses, racing cars or the like are moved to compete their speeds.
In one conventional racing game machine, each racing object contains a drive motor to render the racing object to move on the racing track. To enable the racing object to move at high speeds, it is inevitable that the drive motor to be accommodated in the racing object is bulky. Also, controlling parts should be installed on the racing object itself to control its own move. For these and other reasons, this type of racing game machine has the problem that its overall physical construction becomes sizable, taking up a considerable space, and requiring a large amount of equipment costs.
To solve the aforementioned problems, there has been proposed another conventional racing game machine having a model course along which groove-shaped guide members are mounted, each guide member accommodating an endless transporter, such as chain, belt. In this approach, each racing object is configured to follow the endless transporter which is cyclically moved along the racing track with the aid of drive means separately provided from the racing object. In this configuration, the attractive force of a permanent magnet is usually utilized to enable the racing object to follow the endless transporter.
In the second conventional racing game machine, it is possible to construct the racing object in a relatively smaller size because there is no need to mount any motor or control device on the racing object. Furthermore, wiring of signal lines is easier because each racing object can be controlled by transmitting appropriate signals to drive means provided separately from the racing object at a fixed position.
In the conventional racing game machine provided with an endless transporter described above, the endless transporter moves around a guide member while sliding against its bottom and side walls. Since the resultant sliding friction is so great that the drive means is required to provide a driving force large enough to overcome frictional resistance for cyclically moving the endless transporter at high speeds. Furthermore, the endless transporter and guide member are apt to wear with the effect of sliding friction, resulting in a shortened useful life and frequent need for replacement of mechanical parts.
Formed by a number of mechanical elements such as rings and link members connected together, chain is a kind of connecting string widely used for transmitting mechanical power in wrapping connector driving systems. Although the chain is heavier than a wire rope or belt, which are other forms of connecting string, the chain provides good flexibility, ease of length adjustment, and sure transmission of mechanical power. Chains are used in a wide variety of applications especially because they provide high reliability when accurate synchronization is required in a power transmission process.
Usually mounted between a sprocket attached to a driving rotary shaft and another sprocket attached to a driven rotary shaft, a chain is used to convey torque from the driving rotary shaft to the driven rotary shaft.
Such a chain is particularly useful means for power transmission when the distance between the two shafts is relatively long. In some cases, the chain is employed to use its own mechanical motion rather than for transmitting power to the driven shaft. As already mentioned, such an application of the chain is seen in some racing game machines.
In the case of using a chain as the endless transporter, it is only possible to construct a model course with a flat surface since the chain can only be bent on a single plane. Accordingly, the chain-driven system has a drawback that it is impossible to configure a racing circuit with varying track levels as is usually the case with actual automobile racetracks.
On the other hand, in the case of using a belt as the endless transporter, it would be possible to configure a racing circuit with varying track levels. However, since a belt can be freely bent or deformed due to its own flexibility, it is likely to swing from side to side or up and down while moving through the grooved-shaped path within a guide member. One problem that arises from this instability in the belt looping process is that the racing object is hardly guided by the magnet's attracting force in a stable manner. In this situation, the racing object is liable to run off the magnet-guided circuit during a racing game, and the endless transporter continues to go around without carrying any racing object.
In addition, a racing track having track level variations will include not only a curved portion formed on a horizontal plane but also up and down slopes. Such complication in course construction causes considerable damages to guide members and endless transporters due to accelerated mechanical wear. Under such circumstances, none of the conventional racing game machines including endless transporters have had courses with level differences and the consequential lack of fun in racing games have been regarded as drawbacks of these machines.